customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Joanna Cazal (Soulcalibur character)/Original Timeline (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Joanna Lucette Cazal is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.'' Biography Early life By the age of 18, Joanna decided to become an assassin and began to murder people with her nunchaku. Physical appearance Joanna has purple eyes and long, orange hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Joanna's main weapon is Chained Kozuka. Two short swords, each with a short blade and long hilt, connected with thread. It was originally conceived by a street performer as a prop for use in acrobatics. It definitely lacks the sturdiness of a real weapon. Soul Calibur IV In Soul Calibur IV, Joanna's main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur III. Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Joanna wields a grey version of Chained Sickles. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Joanna wields a grey version of Chained Kozuka. Fighting Style Joanna is a murderous young woman and she always uses a bladed nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Joanna throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Joanna punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Joanna's outfit consists of a grey off the shoulder dress that is below the ankle length and has a slit on the right side of the dress. She mostly wears grey gloves and grey stilletos. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but grey. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar dress to that one in Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side of the dress. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Joanna Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Chained Kozuka Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (05,20 and 01,05) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (01,05) Arms: Leather Gloves (01,05) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (01,05) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 30,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Trivia *Joanna's rivals are Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, Hwang, Li Long, Amy, Blondell, Marceline, Barb, Thomas, Minato, Koharu, and Naoko. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''You really want to do this?'' *''Is there no other solution to this?'' *''If all you know is violence...'' *''Take good care of yourself.'' *''Looks like...I won this fight.'' *''Listen, I just can't afford to lose.'' *''I must go. Excuse me.'' *''Weapons are for fools!'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Here we go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Quit showing off!'' *''Quiet down!'' *''Fall down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''This is your end!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''You're not bad.'' - Taunt *''You never stood a chance.'' - Taunt *''It can't be.'' *''I lost.'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Joanna's Weapon Pose.JPG 100 1775.JPG 100 1776.JPG 100 1777.JPG 100 1778.JPG 100 1779.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-11h38m27s245.png|Joanna wielding Chained Kozuka. Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-11h34m50s78.png|Joanna wielding Chained Kozuka before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-11h35m09s57.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-11h43m53s180.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-11h36m52s175.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-11h37m51s74.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-11h38m06s54.png|Joanna wielding Chained Kozuka after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters